Song of the Sea
by shadowkat1295
Summary: Dumbledore is a crazy old codger and wants to protect Hermione and Harry after both are nearly killed in an attack...Back in time aught to mmary is ssively ash Pairings.Het-Pairings. Not really,but sort of. Harry is stupidly heroic, even though he tries to hide it behind charm, and adorableness...


div class="date" style="position: relative; height: 50px; margin-top: 10px; font-weight: bold; float: left; margin-bottom: 20px; margin-left: 10px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: medium; text-align: center; width: 46px !important;"  
div class="month" style="z-index: 10; position: absolute; font-size: 8px; bottom: 5px; width: 46px; line-height: 13px; margin-bottom: 0px !important;" /div  
div class="day" style="z-index: 10; position: absolute; font-size: 17px; width: 46px; top: 15px;" /div  
/div  
div class="excerpt" style="display: table-cell; vertical-align: middle; padding-left: 10px; width: 534px; height: 30px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: medium;"  
div class="inner" style="margin-right: 90px;"  
div class="sendentry" style="text-transform: lowercase; position: absolute; right: 20px; bottom: 15px;" /div  
div class="full-entry"  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"Well...Here's to hoping this little bit of ridiculous is more quirky and interesting than mad. It is obviously AU, filled with OOC-ness, and I don't own any of the characters...At All. The songs should be obvious, But the first is I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie. The Second should be recognizable for any Taylor swift, Civil Wars, or Hunger Games Fans, as Safe And Sound...No flames for the crazy,crazy, CRAZY,stuff that comes from my mind... And boy oh boy has this one been sitting in my junk file for ages. It gave me a title reading it, and I kind of Hope it gives you a giggle too! /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;" /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"When faced with a scheme by Dumbledore, one finds that it is usually best to go with it. Though Harry and Hermione couldn't, for the life of them, figure out why in the name of all that is good and chocolatey, Dumbledore wanted them to go to the past and pose was the niece and Nephew of a Governor for a year. In 1877. Both just nodded in a somewhat agreeable way, to Dumbledore's delight, and sent them to a room off of the Gryffindor Common room to be fitted for clothes, and such. Oddly enough, Hermione asked for mens clothes and magical binder, because there was no way in hell she would be stuck as a girl in that time period. Harry agreed, though he had to admit, Hermione made a better boy than he did. At five feet, and ten inches, she was tall, and when cut, her hair fell in silky curls framing her face. She looked handsome. Harry as boy, was more pretty, at five feet, and five inches. Both chuckled at the others appraising looks, until they were alone./p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;" "I always wanted to be a boy... My mother and father hated it though, so I let them think I grew out of it." She whispered, and Harry was shocked into confiding his own deepest / "I like men, so I guess we're even in the secret department." He muttered, and she stroked his cheek, an epathetic look on her / "Dursley's?" She asked. He nodded /"You could always be the girl, and I'll be the overprotective brother?" She asked. He blushed /"That would not be fun. I may look like a girl but I have no want to be one in that time period." Harry mimicked her, and she / "True enough." She agreed, and then they were off to meet the Headmaster with their newly packed trunks. Crookshanks was in the apartment compartment of Hermione's trunk with Hedwig and oddly enough, Harry's second familiar, Sin, a tiny orange and black tabby, with green / It wasn't long until they were finally told they were being sent back for their own protection. Both were being targeted for a reason Severus could not suss out before he was found out, and had to flee to Hogwarts. The man would be going with them, and acting as a sort of baby sitter, to the two,a family retainer. Severus eyed the two with / "Perhaps Mister Potter would make a better young lady? He has the figure for the dresses of the time." Severus snorted as Harry tried to hex him, before getting hexed himself, and finding himself in a ridiculously tight corseted dress, of dark emerald, giving his waist a soft curve, and his hair was lengthened. He glowered at Severus and / "I think I preferred you being an arse to this mischievous little wanker." He growled. Hermione covered her mouth as she realized just how feminine Harry was, and / "Harry, dear... You look beautiful, if it helps." He snorted and began transfiguring his clothes / "Of course I do. I am a gorgeous fellow, who has no want or need to die of suffocation like some tragic Georgian Romance Heroine." He finished his transfiguration and rolled his eyes at the looks he was /"What will we be going by?"He asked, / "You will be Deveraux Sinclaire, and Remington Sinclaire. You can decided who's who." Dumbledore said. The two friends eyed each /"Hello Dev."br / "Nice to meet you Remi." Harry said, / "the last thing we need to take care of... Your dossier's. You are long lost cousins, so you need not fear the lack of knowledge, just don't stand out too much." Dumbledore / "Wait... What's Sev's new name?" Harry, now Dev, / "You may call me Elezar Croft." Sev / "So Zar then? Catchy." Dev smirked and grabbed his brothers hand, holding tight, as Zar sighed and touched both their / "See you soon." Dumbledore said, and the group /br / " Are we almos there?" Dev asked. They had been on a ship for ever, and though he loved being on the ship, had taken to life on a ship like a fish to water,he was still oddly excited by the thought of a real family. Remi chuckled, not looking up from his ship board journal, as his younger brother bounced at the rail of the ship. They were at the fore, out of the way of everyone, including Zar, who had begun to help out, already knowing much about sailing, to his charges surprise and curiosity. The journey so far was interesting, and Remi had found a peace within himself at being a boy. He had already decided that upon his return to his own time, he would make the change magically, and physically permanent. Sex change potions weren't all that hard to make, but he was afraid to ask Zar to make one. He went back to the journal he was keeping with a sigh, ignoring Dev's excited chatter, until the raven haired boy finally settled down with his own journal turned sketch book, and sketching a little Sparrow that landed on the /br / Remi was surprised when he was joined in his shared quarters the last night of the journey, by Dev and Zar. Zar calmly held out a silvery potion that Remi recognized. "Thank you!" Remi cried, hugging the dark haired man, his voice cracking slightly. Zar sighed and hugged him back, before taking the potin and uncapping / "Bottoms up, Granger. I want to monitor yourvitals while your body and magic make the change." He did just that, while Dev held Remi's hand, unflinching as she squeezed his hand painfully, turning into a he for real, and forever. He watched as his best friend became what really was his / "Welcome to the land of the living Remington... Take a look." Zar said, and conjured a floor length tri-fold was a few inches taller, which could be covered by making the heels of his boots shorter, and his hair was slightly darker. He actally had a bit of a shadow on his jaw, and it was wider, along with his mouth. All in all, he was handsome, with a flat, muscular chest, and strong arms. Dev / "You look great Remi... Lucky bastard, you even get to grow facial hair." Dev grinned as Remi swatted at him, then went over male grooming charms with Zar. He was also given some charms by Dev, after Zar left. They made Remi blush, but he nodded, knowing he might need them one / Docking was a relief, and Dev and Remi darted down the gangplank, an exasperated Zar walking swiftly after them, followed by an amused Captain. The brothers were a handful, but rather entertaining to have aboard as theyspoke about their old school, their friends, and the mischief they got up to. Not to mention the shorter one was easy on the eyes, and sailors learned early that any port in a storm literally meant any port. He wasn't picky about gender, though he wished the boy was older than sixteen. His older brother was handsome, and eighteen, but the younger one was the real beauty. He had enjoyed Zar's company greatly though. The man was as prickly as a bucket of broken glass, but softened whenever he caught a glimpse of his charges. It was obvious he stayed on with the family for the boys he thought of as his own, not for the money, or even / "It was a pleasure to have you on Board the Siren." Captain Black smiled as they laoded into the Governor's carriage. Zar snorted. Remi chuckled, and Dev grinned / "It was great. I don't know how anybody ever leaves the sea after finding it." Dev said, and Black understood just what he meant. Remi nodded, eyeing the boat wistfully. He was of an age where he could be buying a berth as a sailor,but Black knew he'd never leave until young Deveraux could go with / "Nobody ever really leaves the sea, young Deveraux... She stays with you always." He bowed and watched the carriage leave. He thought about the small family with a wistful smile of a different sort of longing, one for home and his own brothers and parents long gone, then shook his head and climbed his ship to talk to his /br / Dev jumped to the ground, and laughedwhen Remi almost fell down, caught by Zar, as he climbed out himself. A man in a curly wig stood at the stairs, smiling widely with a girl in her lower twenties. She smiled politely, and the three were introduced to their Uncle Weatherby, and cousin Elizabeth. Dev was actually quite taken with them, their warmth and welcome drawing him in. Remi was amused by Elizabeth's haughty manner, but decided to give her the benefit f the / It was quickly apparent to all three men, that the Governor was insanely oblivious to his own daughter. He would laude the marvelous attributes of Commodore Norrington, while it was obvious to the three new comers she loved Will turner, the wildly successful Blacksmith, who was stuck under amaster that claimed Will's own craftsmanship for his own, more often than not. It was also obvious that Weatherby loved Elizabeth, and now he loved his nephews. He even rather liked Zar, who was a good companion and kept an eye on Elizabeth, as the nineteen year old was prone to / Dev ended up spending much of his time with William Turner, developing a bit of his ow crush, though the only one it was admitted to was Remi. She sympathized with him, though she would admit that Dev would be better for Will than Elizabeth, who had confided in Remi to only liking the boy because of his mysterious origins. Both boys loved Elizabeth, but she was far too attached to her things to give it all up for Will, while Dev would turn girl for crying out loud, for the idiot blacksmith in a heartbeat. He didn't even want to be a bloody girl, but he had become utterly entwined in the blacksmith's apprentice. Remi and Zar both wondered how long it would bebefore Dev, who was not used to being in love, or even cared about deeply, would get his heart / Another surprise, was that Norrington seemed to adore Dev, who surprised both Zar and Remi. It was suddenly obvious how much pressure he was under back in their time period, as in this one, he acted unutterably different. He laughed, he joked, he charmed, and messed around. He had everyone who met him wrapped around his little finger with his pure and innocent nature, with his sweet charm, and beautiful face. Elizabeth hated him with a passion, while Dev doted on the taller, older girl, never letting her cutting remarks about how one of her dresses would suit him better than her, or how he'd look darling in ribbons, get to him. Her father found Dev to be the sweetest thing, and would allow him anything. Remi and Zar found this adorable, and one of the absolute saddest things they had ever witnessed. They talked quietly sometimes, about how different things would have been if Harry Potter had been allowed this chance at school, how much happier the years would have been. But instead, Harry Potter was worn out, tired, and ready to face Voldemort, uncaring who killed who, just wanting it over / They both vowed to make sure Dev got a chance, if theywent back, and it was becoming an if. Dev was safe here, and happy, and they didn't mind it so much either, both rather happy themselves. They both just hoped that adventure did not call on them anytime /br / "Why is she so upset? Norrington is a wonderful man... Not tomention he's monied, kind, and brave. He's also cunning and ambitious. He is perfect for one such as our Lizzie." Dev sighed. They were watching as the newly minted Commodore Norrington confessed his feelings to Elizabeth, and she looked pale and terrified. She also looked as if she couldn't breath, and Dev's eyes widened in alarm as he ran forward as she fell. He remembered well his few moments in a suffocating corset. Norrington tried tostop him, and everyone gasped as the dear tiny Devereaux Sinclaire, jumped over the barricade and dived towards the water below. Everyone ran to the edge and watched in fascinated horror as the boy shot through the water like a bullet. Norrington ordered his men down to the docks, where Remington, Elezar, and Weatherby had already / "Save them, if you can." He commanded, and made hisown way /br / Dev shot through the water and was trying to pull LIzzie up, when hands ripped through the water logged bodice of her gown, freeing her from the weight. Dev was relieved when it was easier to swim to the surface. He was thankful as the man who had helped him,pulled her, and then Dev himself onto the / "Corset." Dev coughed up his own mouthful of water. The man, obviously understanding, sliced through the corset, freeing Elizabeth. She started coughing, and saw Dev and the man( Obviously a pirate.).She couldn't believe her small cousin had jumped over the rail to save her. She pulled the small boy into a hug, and he smiled softly, and beautifully, taking the other three men's breath away with the stunning quirk of / "It's all right, Lizzie,darling. We're okay." He said, taking off his coat and draping it around her shoulders. It was remarkable it fit, as the boy was so small, and she felt such a rising of affection for /"Thank you Dev... I can't believe you jumped from the battlement... Youc ould have died, you silly boy." She said, tears leaking from her / "I'm fine. Why didn't you just tell your maids not to lace you up so tight? You could have died. Lizzie. You have to speak up. Your opinion matters." Dev hugged her then, holding tight, and she couldn't understand how this boy could care about her so greatly, when she was so horrible to / "How are you even real, Devereaux?" She asked. He /"Magic." He said, cheeky, and then turned to the / "Thank you. I never would have been able to rip through the cloth like that, and get her up. We both would have died without you." Dev held out a hand, and the pirate shook it, / "S'all right,lad. Neither of these boys could swim. I was the logical choice." The man muttered. Dev smiled, / "You'd better run... Unfriendlies afoot." Dev said. The pirate looked over his shoulder and sighed, while Lizzie looked at her young cousin. The boy winked at her, and she smiled abit. Maybe they had more in common than she /br / "Shoot him." The governor said, and it all went down hill from there. When faced with taking a woman hostage, or taking Dev hostage, Jack chose Dev, as it fit better with his skewed version of /"This is a horrible plan. Trust me. I have had some horrible plans, and this one takes it." Dev muttered, making Jack Sparrow / "That's why it's going to work, luv." He said. Dev snorted, and turned around to put Sparrow's affects on him. He slipped the compass into his pocket, then added the man's belt, with his gun and sword. Jack smirked at the others when Dev had his arms wrapped around the man, front to front, tight due to Dev's small stature. Some were angry at the thought of it, while more than a few were ashamed to admit to / "Can I get a little kiss,luv? I did save you." Jack smirked, making Dev / "You, sir, are a hopeless reprobate, and deserve to be punched in the nose. But you did save us." Dev shrugged and pecked a careless kiss on the pirates brow, much like he did his Uncle, Remi, Zar, and even Will or Norrington on occasion. Everyone new he thought nothing of the little pecks, and almost smirked when the pirate pouted. At least the rogue wouldn't get that. Dev placed the pirates hat on his / "Thanks luv, though I'd appreaciate more than a little peck." Jack sighed. Dev laughed abit, not all / "I don't think so, Captain... If you want a real kiss, you are barking up the wrong tree." Dev said. Jack / "Worth a shot as pretty as you...Gentleman, let this daybe remembered as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack cut a rope of somesort and performed some seriously impressive acrobatics, which Dev watched before he was pulled into the worried arms of Remington, Weatherby, and Zar. Elizabeth walked over, amused and not at all fearing for her cousin. Dev had depths that told her he could survive better than even Jack SParrow /br / That night,Dev was sitting up with Lizzie, while the others had gone up to the fort to share a drink with Norrington. They were talking quietly when both felt shivers go through them. They shared a look, then darted to the window, only to see a huge black ship, easing from the fog. They went to peek out Lizzie's door, as there was a knock on the door, both yelled for the butler not to answer it. He ignored them. Dev pulled Lizzie into Remi's room and shoved som breeches and a shirt and coat at / "But these on. At least if you're taken you'll be warm. You are the governor's daughter after all... If you go, I go." He said, and pulled a small pack from Remi's trunk, with small knives and easy to handle daggers. He shoved the pack into his boot, and then pulled Lizzie into the closet with him. It wasn't long before they were found out, and Dev thanked all that was good that Lizzie knew so much about /br / "What have we here?" Barbossa asked, his voice cruel and eyed the two before / "They spoke Parley." One of the pirates that captured them said. Dev knew this was not going to end well. Pirates / "What be yer terms then Lassies?" He asked. Dev / "I'm male." He said, and the crew did a double / "Wait...All of you? All of you thought I was a girl dressed as a boy? Cover your ears, LIzzie." Dev said. Lizzie blinked and did as she was asked, and he let loose the foulest string of curses the pirates ever heard from anyone, and some of them were blushing by the end of / "My godfather taught me that. I'm almost proud."Dev pulled Lizzie's hands from her / "I should wash yer mouth out with soap, Boyo!"Barbossa said, somehow offended that this little slip of a boy could make a damn pirate blush. Dev / "My older brother did that once... I told him I learned it from my godfather, and he washed his mouth out too... Now...Are we going to chat, or just stand about like the British army and shoot the breeze?" Dev asked. A few pirates chuckled at that, and Barbossa was one of / "I might just like you, lad." Dev walked foreward, looking at everything, holding Lizzie's / "That's okay... I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." He grinned, and Barbossa laughed a / "I do like ye... Yer an idiot, but I like ye."Barbossa lead them to a room, and they began discussing terms of their departure. It was going fine, and they had found out what they wanted, when Lizzie touched a chain around her neck. Dev felt a bad feeling wrappe around him then. When Barbossa noticed and pulled the chain, he / "Where did you get that?" He asked, gruffly, and Dev prayed she would just say she stole it from Will Turner or /"I've always had it." She / "What be yer last names?"He / "Turner." She said, before Dev could say anything. He wanted to bang his head against the / "Ready the ship for sailing!" He yelled. Dev / "One of these days, I'm going to have to teach you how to lie, my dear." Dev said. She /"I think I'll take you up on those lessons." She /br / "We have to save Elizabeth and Dev!" Remi and Will were the only two protesting taking so long. Zar was absent,as he had slipped away when the fighting started. Norrington glared at / "I am aware of the situation, gentlemen, and working to correct it. " He /"Not good enough!" Will snarled. Norrington raised a / "Do not think, that you are the only two who care for them." Norrington said, and Remi sighed, and walked out, dragging Will. He glanced at him, and followed, then blinked as the younger boy packed his own / "Go back a bag, William. Meet me at the garrison." He said. Will nodded and ran to do as he said. When he met him at the Garrison, Zar and Remi were waiting, while they talked to the freed /"We're going to steal a what?" Will gasped. Remi looked at / "HO important are they to you?" Remi asked. Will steeled his resolve. He gave a short / "Well then. Let's go mates." Jack sauntered out, followed by his little /br / Remington read while the others sailed the ship. He had one burning walked over to Jack, and waited for the man to look at / "When you stand that close to another man, you are eight going to hurt him, or kiss him, and I don't really want you to do either,  
lad." Remi / "Are you going so that you can steel the gold, get revenge, or save Dev?" He asked. Jack /"I knew I had you pegged just right. Can't it be all three?" He asked. Remi / "At some point during this trip, something is going to go wrong, and you are going to have to choose. You are going to have to decide what means more to you, and I admit to being afraid that you will choose wrong... Dev and I...We're more compliments than brothers. Where on is lacking the other is not...Without him, I am less, and I can't handle being less... If your decision gets my brother hurt or killed, I will take that pistol, ram it up your ass and pull the trigger." Remi walked away, leaving Jack grimacing. The boy had a terrifying /br / Remi felt his heart stop as he watched Anamaria work. It was a constant thing now, and he wished he had Dev's talent with sketching. For Remi, it had always been pretty words that had come easily. He had also noticed Will was getting closer to Zar. It was odd, but the boy seemed like he was falling for the older /br /Dev smirked as the monkey kept bringing him food and trinkets. He stroked it, despite it's undead head, making it / "Funny that Jack should like ye." Barbossa said, as he walked up and stood next to Dev. The dark wrapped around them like a /"The trick to any beast, is to know how to calm him." Dev said, smiling as the undead monkey huggedhis head, and kissed his cheek. He ignored the clammy feel of dead fingers in his hair. It was a cursed animal, and it did not /"And how'd'ye calm him?"The Captain / "I sang to him." Dev said. Lizzie smiled a bit from where she sat on a / "That would work on anything. Devereaux's voice is amazing. Though he always sings such sad songs." She sighed. She had been terrified at first, but she had calmed with Dev's presence. He was like a soothing balm to all who met him, and a buffer between herself and the very cursed men before her. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Will ye give us a show then, lad? It's been a long time since any of us had anything but our own scraggy voices." He said. Dev nodded once. He kept facing the water."/p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"Love of mine, someday you will die, and I'll follow close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding lights, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark." Dev began. His voice wasn't so high as to be soprano, or so low asto be baritone. It was just clear and sweet. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one to guide you, when your soul embarks, Then I'll follow you into the dark." Dev smiled a bit, and the monkey relaxes on his shoulder. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Catholic school, as vicious as roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised, by a lady in black. I held my tongue, as she told me son, fear is the heart of love. So I never went back... If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one to guide you, as your soul embarks, then I'l follow you into the dark." He reached up and stroked Jack gently,careful not to flake off any parts. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""You and me, we've seen all we can see, from Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of our shoes, are all worn down, the time for sleep is now, there's nothing to cry about, so we'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms... If heaven and hell decide, that they bothare satisfied. Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If' there's no one to guide you, as you soul embarks, then I'll follow you... I'll follow you. Then I'll follow you into the dark." Utter silence greeted his song and he glanced up to see Barbossa take a shuddering breath... /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Aye... You've a good calming voice lad...Would you...Would you keep singing?""/p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight... Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." He sang most of the night as the Pirates worked as quietly as possible. It was a rather peaceful crew that got offon Isle De Muerta. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;" /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"Remi, Jack,Zar, and Will were watching as a rather subdued group of pirates spoke of ending the curse. Remi blinked when he heard that all they needed was Will's blood. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Wait!"He called, jumping out of hiding. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Who the he-"Barbossa broke off as Dev grinned and jumped the tall teenager. Remington held his little brother close. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Are you safe? Is Lizzie safe. Is that a monkey on yourshoulder? You aren't keeping a monkey. You already have a cat,and an owl, you don't need a monkey!" Remi said,trying to sound stern but Dev just stroked the monkey. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Don't let us interrupt." Barbossa said, his voice impatient. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Oh yes...Sorry. Remington. Dev's brother. All you need is a bit of blood from Turner? This should take less than a second, then you can loot to your pirate hearts content." Remi dragged Will out. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""She probably told you her name was Turner out of fear of reprisal. She is not a Turner, and he is. If you promise not to hurt him too much, and to get us back to our ship, you may cut his hand a bit." Remi said. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""How many more of you are behind that rock?" Barbossa asked. Remi rolled his eyes. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Who cares if I have six brothers and a crazy aunt behind the rock doing a two step with a ginger dwarf? Do you want the deal or not?" Remi asked. Dev snorted. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Fine. How do we know yer telling the truth. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Cut his hand and see." Dev said. Barbossa held out a hand for Will's who gave it. As soonas his blood hit the chest of gold, one of the pirates cut his own hand. His grimace of pain was probably the most beautiful thing. Dev grabbed Lizzie and Will, and dragged them for a headstart in leaving. Remi smirked at his little brothers cunning and ran after them. Dev, instead of allowing Jack to do something stupid, dragged him out. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""We are going to end up in tri-ship stand off. Norrington is going to kill you guys if you did what I think you did..."Dev grimaced at seeing the ship. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Yup...Bad." Remi nodded. Zar snorted. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""This you call hair brained? What of some of your own schemes?" Zar asked, pushing Will and Lizzie into the boat. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""I didn't commit piracy and throw myself against England herself. I'll mourn you at your Hanging."Dev snarked, and looked around. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Where the hell are the oars you morons?" Two of Barbossa's men waved from a little ways away, smirking. Dev huffed. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Bloody Pirates." He shoved his hand in the water, looking for a nice sharp piece of coral. He yanked an old scum covered piece up and rubbed it against his clothes, finding the sharp edge. He sliced into his palm leaving the rest of the boat aghast. Even Zar and Remi had no idea what he was doing. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Hear me Poseidon, Earth shaker and Lord of the sea. Grant me your glory, I beseech you!" Dev grimaced in pain as he felt the ebb and flow of the tides in his grasp. He raised his bloodied hand from the water, finding it almost burned and encrusted with sea life. He pointed it towards the black pearl. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Onward!" He blellowed. The boat lurched forward, leaving everyone but Dev shocked. He was the first to scramble onto the ship and he waved a hand. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Sails! Move!" He said, and the sails and rigging sorted itself, wind filling it, and a massive blast moved them forward. Everyone stared as he ran to the edge of the water and hissed out something none of them could understand. Sleek green scales in the water, a monsterous beast, swam towards the black Pearl and brought it away from the island. When the boat was alongside them, a few of the pirates left aboard tried to shoot, but Dev ran and jumped onto a rope, swinging out and slamming his feet into their chests. He landed on the railing of the Black Pearl, and a wave jumped up behind him, washing over the side of the deck,a nd when it retreated, left the skeleton crew of the Black Pearl restrained by octopi. Finally, Jack's crew swung over and stared at him in shock."/p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"What in the name of god are ye boy?" Gibbs asked. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""I am persuasive... The old gods will bargain with one, as long as you know what to offer. I offered Poseidon my best memory, in exchange for the ability to control a ship and a smallpart of the sea for a limited time.""/p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"What the hell is your best memory, seeing god?" Lizzie asked. Dev chuckled. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Of course not..Though...Maybe? My best memory isn't real... Lord Poseidon knows this,but perhaps he has a memory like it,and knew that sometimes, the best memories aren't real...They are the ones we wish were." Dev brought another wave over the edge,taking the invertibrae with it. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Wisely spoken, Young Devereaux." A man said, and all of them turned to find a man, dressed as a craggy pirate, long red hair with beads and braids, a thick beard. A trident leaned against his side, as he leaned on the trident."/p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"My Lord." Dev dropped to his knees, and Remi and Zar followed. Lizzie eyed them, then followed suit, with WIll and Jack going down before even Dev had. The rest of the crew did so slowly. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Rise, Devereaux. You look so much like your parents. They loved the sea as much as you, you know. I will see you safely home, and I bring word from Tia Dalma:YOu have changed many fates today..."Poseidon walked off the edge of the boat after kissing Dev's head, walking down water spouts like stairs until her was swallowed by the sea. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""I wish everyone had your luck, Dev..." Zar muttered. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;"" Half the time my luck would have me struck down for not having enough humility before an old one and then condemned to D.J.'s locker...In a dress... And everybody would think I was a girl." Dev grumbled. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Yes... I suppose anyone with luck thatbad has to make up for it with moments of good luck bordering on the ridiculous." Remi said, dryly. Everyone stood and Jack walked over to Dev, kissed him hard on the mouth, and smirked. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""You are the best person in the world, and never let anyone tell you otherwise, otherwise, I will shoot them." Jack said. Dev blinked. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""I think I just received a buzz from kissing you. ONa scale of one to ten how drunk are you right now?" Dev asked. Jack thought about it. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Cat." He said, and nodded. Dev nodded. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""That explains it well actually. Rem's... He's utterly smashed. He can't possibly captain a ship like this." Dev said. Remi tossed a vile of green liquid. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""We've been dosing him with this for a while now. Just get some in his mouth." He smirked. Dev sighed took a swig himself, grabbed Jack and kissed him. Jack coughed when he let him go and glowered at them. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Low down no good honest people." He grumbled. Dev laughed. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""He's all yours Mr. Gibbs...Until we meet again." Dev ran and jumped overboard, landing on the other deck and rolling. Remi picked up Lizzie and took a rope. Zar rolled his eyes. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""This is going to be fun explaining to the Commodore. We're going to have to sell him Devereaux,and Elizabeth just to get him to consider not hanging us."Will laughed. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Just tell him Jack Sparrow kidnapped us after getting the keys from the dog." Will swung back over. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Yes.. Let's make the drunk reprobates tale even taller." Zar grumbled. Jack smirked as the man swung free. As the ships parted company,he brought his fingers to his lips and wondered what other surprises Dev had in store for him. It wasn't until the next morning, when they found the entire ship repaired, though still blackened, and then sailed under a blue sky with an inexplicable rainbow, receiving the Sea gods blessing, as sailors called it, that they knew. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""I don't care he's a he, I'm going to bloody marry that lad." Jack muttered under his breath./p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Aye ye are, cap'tain. We agree. That is a lad to marry." Gibbs watched the rainbow vanish. The other crew members nodded. They would definitely thank the boy when they saw him. They were so caught up, they missed the small black Sparrow on the edge of the watched before fluttering off, and landing on a young mans shoulder. /p  
p style="word-break: break-word; hyphens: auto;""Catch me if you can, Captain Jack Sparrow." Devereaux chuckled as he walked down the gangplank, after dribbling blood back into the ocean, cleansing his hand of it's watery friends. His powers over the sea gone, he turned to face the Commodore, his Uncle,and the British Navy./p  
div class="excerpt" style="display: table-cell; vertical-align: middle; padding-left: 10px; width: 534px; height: 30px;"Okay...So...That just happened? . OoC-Ness...Like it? Hate it? Leave me your thoughts! /div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
